


Night Secrets

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rare-pairing comm: Optimus Prime/Prowl, night secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



I can't remember how this started now. It was a long time ago. Before we were stranded here, on a small planet in the middle of nowhere. I had thought for a while that it wouldn't continue.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't expect to feel so... disappointed. I'd kept telling myself it was just for comfort. Just to get us through the nights after each battle, once the casualties had been counted and the injured seen to and new plans made to hold what parts of Cybertron we still had.

I have no idea when that changed. When it got to the point where I missed the soft vibrations of another frame, of his frame, as I recharge. When I missed having the warmth of a completely open energy field meshing with my own.

I didn't realise how much I missed it, missed him until we had our first major encounter on this planet and the next morning I came online to find his limbs entangled with mine and my vision restricted to the close up view of a sensor panel.

I should get up. There will always be work to do for me. Just this once though, it can wait. Even a Prime needs some downtime. He shifts, sensor panels flickering as I wrap my arms around his frame, before dropping back into a heavier recharge and I smile, relaxing into the berth, uncaring that the soft vibrations of his engine are slowly lulling me back towards recharge.


End file.
